Drifting Sky
by Airise
Summary: Instead of the cloud, it's the sky who's drifting away. Two-shots. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This story had rested since forever. And since, I'm having quite a block with my stories lately, I've decided to recycle old stories from my computer *laughed nervously

Enjoy.

* * *

"What the hell?!"

The whole class watched in silenced as the umpteenth fight was about to break out again. Tsuna shrieked at the loud thud when the girl at the door actually punched the wall beside her out of anger. She gritted her teeth and her other hand was forming another punch, ready to throw at the prefect in front of her right here and right now.

"You've heard me herbivore. Detention for bringing in troubles, not to mention you destroyed the school property three seconds ago." The boy with black hair glanced over at the destroyed wall with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"If you didn't give me stupid detention for something that's not even my fault to begin with, I wouldn't have punched the wall. If you want to punish someone, go and freely punish yourself first!"

"Katagiri Sora."

"Just freaking die, Hibari Kyouya!" And she stormed off out of the classroom, but not before kicking Hibari in his knee.

* * *

"You and Hibari-senpai got along well, isn't it?" Kyoko mentioned while doing their homework at the library.

"Kyoko." Sora didn't lift her face in response, except that the lead of her pencil broke due to much force from her. "Don't mention that name in front of me."

Kyoko sweatdropped. "But I think he cares for you."

"If by 'cares' you actually mean 'harassing', then yes, you got that right."

"I thought you two knew each other since diapers."

"That's exactly the reason why I hardly have any other people to hang out with." Hibari would never ever fail to harass or threatening or simply beat anyone who tries to be in her circle, even if she approved them.

"Maybe he likes you~"

"Is the world ending already or what?" That Hibari? "Enlighten me. Anyways, are you going to Tsuna's house later?"

She nodded. "There's a party to welcome Tsuna's older brother from Italy. Let's go together!"

"Sure. Just finish this homework first."

* * *

Just as Sora was busy mingling with Tsuna's guardians, she was suddenly approached by a handsome man. "Dino. Dino Cavallone." The blonde with a furry sweater extend his hand.

"Sora." She accepted the handshake, smiling. She couldn't shake off the nice feeling of knowing that a real gentleman still existed, unlike one particular solitary lifeless carnivore that she knows.

"I've heard you protected my little brother quite a bunch of times."

"Apparently, he'd be dead by now and probably having infinity lives wouldn't help either if it comes to Hibari Kyouya."

Dino looked at the girl before him. Katagiri Sora. Fragile, but strong–hearted. Sweet but deadly. I can see why Reborn likes her.

"Are you aware we're in Mafia?"

"No. But I do aware it's not something normal." Talking hitman baby, dynamite-boy, and the school got destroyed at night and return to its normal state the next day? Wayyy tooooo abnormal unless this is 2000 years ahead.

"Herbivore." Sora rushed to the window and looked upwards when she heard her name being called. Speak of the devil. Hibari was standing there on the roof with his tonfa, ready to KO everyone and anyone in his way, particularly the girl. "You have guts to come here despite I told you not to."

"Guess what stupid carnivore? I have life and unlike you, I love to mingle with the same herbivore species such as me. So, suck it."

Hibari clearly hated her sharp tongue. And for the rest of the day afterwards, no one saw them after they played a classic police-and-thief game.

* * *

"Ever thought of joining mafia?" Gokudera asked Sora, while they're having lunch on the rooftop with Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"No thanks. I have my hands full with just Kyouya."

"So, you called him with his first name." Yamamoto drank from his water bottle.

"I do except with him around. You know how he hates to be seemed friendly with people." Sora slurped her drink ferociously. Today is sooo freaking hot.

"He never called you Sora?"

"He stopped doing that since years ago." Now that I think of it, is it since we entered middle school? Or is it way before that?

"You hate him?"

"Who wouldn't?" Sora chuckled. "But Kyouya ain't that bad. He did beat up scums who dare to mess with me while beating me as well in the process."

What a weird way to compliment someone!

"Do you like him?"

Sora just nodded. "I could just go to a different middle school if I wanted. But you know, I can't imagine picking a fight with someone else."

"You're…eccentric, isn't it?"

"Look who's talking. And by the way, I am proud to be one." Sora just smiled lightly, ignoring the trio's weird face at her.

* * *

Kusakabe shivered at the sight before him. Cold air, tense atmosphere, dark aura – this was spookier than ghost house, more terrifying than their fight against the Varia.

Meet the exquisite war of Hibari and Sora.

"You never told me you're going to continue your study outside here."

"Unlike you, Mr-Third-Year-Forever, I don't want to be stuck at the same damn place despite hating to lose the sight of Neverland."

"You are not going anywhere."

"Come on, Kyouya!" Sora crashed herself on the couch. "You're the only guy I've been sticking with since we were born. Let me see the world already!"

"You are seeing it."

"Please spare me the cliché you-are-my-world-and-by-seeing-you-I-see-the-world please." Sora rolled her eyes. "You are not that lame."

"Sora."

Sora flinched when Hibari used her first name, but, "Kyouya." Sora looked at the male. "I am not happy here."

Sora was expecting the male to use his veto-words or something, but she was surprised when Hibari just walked away.

And even more surprised with his parting words.

_You are dead to me the moment you leave._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : And so it ends~ So, tell me what you think? Is it good? Bad? Or no feelings? ^^;;

SnowyLife12 : Thank you xD

* * *

It's been 10 years since she left Japan. Or specifically, Namimori. And now, after 10 years, fate decided to play with her which brought their little reunion to take place.

"...And so, I hope we will get along well starting from now."

Dino's speech went through her ears like a breeze. Even if it's crowded, the only thing she could see is the taller man in suit at the corner of the ballroom. And she was sure, he was thinking the same thing too.

"Sora-chan?"

Sora snapped from her thought. "Tsuna." She smiled at the brunette. "Looking good." The no-good Tsuna before her changed into a completely different person. He didn't have that please-spare-me-out-of-this anymore. The look on his face was more like I-will-take-all-responsibility-from-now-on.

"You too." Tsuna's eyes travelled on her. From the revealing-shoulder to the ribbon on her chest to the high heels. "You look more feminine."

"Thanks." Sora laughed at his compliment. "Kyoko's here too?"

Tsuna shook his head. "She was busy with her work."

"She is your secretary, right?" Sora asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Tsuna looked around before sighing to himself when his target was nowhere to be found. "Have you speak to Hibari-senpai?"

Sora's expression turned dark. "No, not yet."

"Aren't you planning to?"

"Is that why I saw him in crowded place?" Sora chuckled bitterly. "Tsuna...you do know if he knew, he'll bite you to death, right?"

Tsuna smiled half-heartedly at Sora. "That's what he's been doing ever since you left."

* * *

Tired with mingling, Sora decided to go for a fresh air on the rooftop of the building the party celebrating-the-Vongola took place. She slightly shivered as the cold breeze went past her.

"You'll get cold." A black blazer rested on top of her head. "What are you doing here?"

Sora didn't decline the offer. She took the blazer and wrapped it around her body. "I'm here for fresh air."

Dino patted her head. "Just that?" Sora nodded. "Sure it isn't about my stupid pupil?" Dino wasn't stupid. Hibari's action getting more violent ever since Sora left. His temper beat the hell out of the Andrew Hurricane. And everyone who was frightened of him, would just scurried away immediately before he could spot them. All for the sake to cherish their one life.

"I bet he's still mad." Sora head was down. Their parting scene still engraved in her mind. His words, his gaze, his back...everything.

"It's better to ask than to assume, isn't it?"

Sora snickered at herself. "Provided he let me talk first instead of killing me with one blow."

Dino sweatdropped. Sora was right. It's not like that was impossible for Hibari to do. "Don't worry. He won't do that." Dino gave her an assuring smile. "Because he cares for you, after all."

* * *

Sora cursed under her breath. _'Care for me, my ass!' _

She was holding her broken left arm in pain, as blood trailing down from her cherry lips. Her decision to speak with Hibari the next day was a total mistake after all. Upon seeing her, he went straight to charge at her with his tonfa, sending her flying outside.

And he was looking down at her.

His eyes was cold, just like how she remembered the last time she saw them.

"Kyouya."

The wall beside her was destroyed after the name escaped her lips. "Don't Kyouya me."

"If I did?" Sora bravely asked. Her vision's getting blurry. Crap!

"You won't see another sunset, herbivore."

Hibari was right. She didn't. Because she already lost her consciousness.

* * *

Slowly, she opened her eyes. She still felt her head hurt. Hopefully, there won't be any major concussion, she prayed.

Feeling the weight on her right hand, Sora turned right. A blonde head entered her vision. "Dino?"

Dino mumbled something, but still remained sleeping. Cautiosly, Sora tried to pull her hand from his grasp, not to awaken him from his sleep, but failed.

"SORA-CHAN!"

"Urgh..." His voice sounded echoed inside my head. "Hello, Dino." She managed to greet him.

"I'm sorry, Sora-chan!" Dino bowed apologetically to her after he helped her with her sitting position.

"Um..why?"

"I suggested you talk to Kyouya and look what happened!"

Sora just smiled and patted his head. "Don't worry. I'm living, isn't it?"

"But..."

Knock knock!

Both Sora's and Dino's attention to the opening door, revealing the Namimori trio – Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Hello~" Yamamoto cheerfully greeted while handing a bouquet of flowers to Sora. "For you."

Sora accepted it with pleasure. "Thank you." She then inhaled the scent. "It smells nice."

"The florist said it was send an hour ago."

"No wonder it smells fresh." Sora handed the flowers to Dino, who helped her to put it in a vase. But of course, without Romario, he tripped here and there. Sora almost thought he would end up having a bed beside her.

"I'm sorry about Hibari-senpai."

"Why is everyone apologizing in his place?" Sora rolled her eyes. Seriously, the guilty person didn't even show up.

Gokudera tch-ing under his breath. "And I don't see what you like about him."

Sora sighed. "It's not about what I like about him. It's just that, he's a friend. An important friend."

"You guys grew up together, right?"

"And now, we grew apart."

Knock knock!

Again, the attention turned to the door. Everyone's jaw-dropped. Sora found herself to gulp nervously. "Kyouya."

Hibari ignored the sea of people and proceeded to face her. "How disappointing."

"Kyouya!" Dino panicked.

"Can I have a private moment with Kyouya?" Sora faced each and one of them. "Please?"

Tsuna hesitated. Who knows what Hibari might do? But, when Gokudera patted his shoulder and Yamamoto just nodded at him, he surrendered. "Call us if anything happened."

* * *

Five minutes had gone by since they were left together. "Why are you here?"

"To end your life."

"Perfect place. At least the doctor could perform straight autopsy." Sora sarcastically asnwered.

"You left." Hibari moved closer. "Without telling me." And closer. "And associated with those herbivores." Until they're only few inches away. "And didn't even contact me for these 10 years."

Sora didn't even dare to blink. "You said I'm dead to you if I left. And I did."

"You are dead to me." Hibari distanced himself from them. "And will always be." His final words struck her like a thunder.

When Dino, Tsuna and the rest came in after Hibari walked out of the room, they saw her head hung down and she was clutching the sheet tightly.

"Sora-chan?" Dino called softly. His confused expression was replaced by a shocked on when he saw tears rolling down from her cheeks.

"Oi, Sora!" Gokudera called out in panicked. "What did that bastard do?!"

Sora didn't say a word. She's being engulfed in her own emotions. Unable to take it any longer, Gokudera stormed out of the room, chasing for the particular guardian. And when he found him..

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Gokudera gripped Hibari's collar in anger. They may be in the same alliance, but still, Sora was one of his friends. And he liked Sora more than he liked Hibari.

"Nothing."

"Don't nothing me!" His gripped on him tighten. "There's no way she'll cry if it was nothing."

"Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera was caught off-guard when he heard Tsuna was calling for him, allowing Hibari to knee him on his stomach.

"You...!" Gokudera was holding his stomach in pain. "Bastard!"

Looking down on the storm guardian, Hibari left without saying anything anymore.

"Are you alright, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna helped him to stand up.

"Yes. I'm sorry to worry you, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera apologize. But, he's still looking at Hibari's back. "He's heartless!"

"Gokudera-kun."

"Yes?"

"Reborn once told me this: Those who are heartless, once cared too much."

Gokudera's eyes widen. "Y-You don't mean to say..."

Tsuna nodded, leaving the silence to fill in between them. "Let's get you treated."

The dynamite-user could only nodded in gloom. "Yes."

At the end of the day, Hibari, Sora and Tsuna realized the same thing. _The cloud belonged to the sky. And without the sky, the cloud lost its function. _


End file.
